


Her Best Feature

by Iridogorgia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn With Plot, Riding Crops, molliarty - Freeform, sex in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridogorgia/pseuds/Iridogorgia
Summary: As he studied her from afar, Jim thought Molly's best feature was her neck.He really didn't anticipate her reaction to Sherlock beating a dead man with a riding crop.Molly x Jim, PWP, set at the beginning of A Study in Pink





	Her Best Feature

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what Jim's reaction to Molly's obvious flare of arousal to the riding crop scene would be. Just a late night PWP to chase away some writer's block! Enjoy. ;)
> 
> PS also lightly inspired by 'What You Need' by The Weeknd. It's my ultimate Molliarty sexy song
> 
> PSS BurningLostStars made me a cover!!! Peep it out on tumblr: http://whyimmathere.tumblr.com/post/179450886607/her-best-feature-by-iridogorgia-as-he-studied

To Jim Moriarty, Molly Hooper’s best feature was her neck.  A tall, pale column that fanned out into sloping shoulders, framed by delicate collarbones.  He longed, from afar, to bite it, leave a perfect circle of bruises just on the juncture where her neck met her skull.  He thought her jaw also quite fine, and wanted to trace it with his tongue.

Her second best feature was her sexual deviancy.

He’d started working at Bart’s a few months before he planned to fumble into meeting her somehow, and since members of the IT department tended to be invisible to the higher earners of the hospital, he had no problem sneaking around the same floor as the morgue.

Which is how he caught a glimpse of her looking into the morgue from the outside, looking worried and aroused in turns.  When she flinched from whatever was on the other side of the glass, he couldn’t help but peek.

 _Oh my_.

Sherlock Holmes, whipping the dickens out of a corpse with a riding crop.

He slid his eyes back to Molly, who was biting her lip and had a very pretty flush high on her cheekbones.  The normal, mousy, dowdy Molly Hooper he’d been watching _shouldn’t_ have had that look on her face, watching Sherlock Holmes beat a dead man, but _oh_ he couldn’t turn down  surprise when he found one.  It was so rare, surprising Jim Moriarty.

My my.  He had to shift his stance ever so slightly.  If the sight aroused _him_ , he could only imagine what was going on in Molly’s unflattering black pants.  He rather wanted to find out.

Jim knew that he had a raw magnetism, heightened by the cut of a well-tailored suit, and he could seduce most women, and men, with a sidelong glance.  He’d been planning to play the milquetoast, a soft fool with designer underwear and tinted eyebrows, but he was willing to bet he could have Molly Hooper bent over a desk in an empty office in three minutes flat.  He’d picked a terrible outfit, a soft navy blue v-neck and uncomfortable skinny jeans, but he’d noticed one of the receptionists checking out his arse earlier in the day, so maybe…

He shifted the bundles of cables in his arms, purposefully dropping a plastic mouse on the ground in front of him.

The gentle clatter startled Molly, who whipped her head around to stare at him, her face guilty but still flushed and aroused.  He smirked to see that her eyes were still dilated, and stayed that way as her eyes flicked over him hungrily.

He gave her one of his best ‘come to Daddy’ looks and smiled.  “Mind getting that for me, Doctor?” He emphasized the lilt of his accent, adding her title in there to make her feel important and powerful.  He held up his arms to demonstrate that his hands were occupied.

She shook her head to clear it and gave him a shallow smile, “Of course, Mr…”  She started to walk over briskly. He didn’t hide how his gaze slid down her body.  Her clothes were frumpy, ugly, ill-fitting, but he could see the fine lines of her thighs and flat belly beneath them.

He waited for her to kneel down in front of him before he used his most seductive voice, “Just Jim, Doctor…”  His voice trailed off as he tilted his hips so she could very clearly see that Sherlock had the same effect on him as he did on her.

He saw the moment Molly noticed his erection, and her face went from offended to aroused as the sound of Sherlock whipping the corpse next door overtook them.  He felt a predatory look shift on his expression as she stood slowly, leaning in, and he licked his lips as she artfully draped the cord of the computer mouse around his neck.

“Doctor Hooper,” she said finally, her voice breathy and slightly rough with lust.

Something passed between them then, and Jim could _smell_ her arousal and if he didn’t get his mouth between her thighs in the next minute he was going to _kill something_.  He gave her a grin full of sharp teeth and she answered with one of her own, eyes glinting, and he flicked his eyes to the storage closet next to them.

Her eyes widened just slightly, but she rubbed her thighs together just a little bit and he flexed the muscles in his arms and lifted his head, exposing the strong cords of his neck, in a way that he _knew_ affected people exactly the way he wanted to.

“Doctor Hooper,” he purred.  “I owe you. Anything you…” He let his gaze linger on her mouth, “...need.”

They stared at each other before she made a decision and reached out with one steady hand, grabbing the cord of the computer mouse in a loose collar around his neck.  “Actually, _Jim_ , there is something I need.  Right now, as a matter of fact.”  She lead him to the closet, walking backwards, and his dick was so hard it _hurt._

He kicked the door shut behind him and threw the cables off to the side, cupping the back of her head and pulling her into a rough, deep kiss.  She fisted her hands in his shirt and he growled, running his tongue over her teeth and dragging her lip between his teeth as he pulled back. She leaned in as he pulled away and drew his lower lip into her mouth, winding him back in.  She _bit_ him and it was all he could do to not rip her pants off right there.  He was startled by the raw moan she drew out of his throat, a satisfied hum rising out of hers in answer.

He’d never even suspected this side of her existed from all the time he’d spent observing her.

She tightened her grip on the cord around his neck and he fisted his hand in her ponytail.  He wanted to rip the dowdy ruffle-front blouse right down the middle, but they were at work.  She had to go check in on Sherly after their little _tryst_. He couldn’t give up the game too early, not when he had so many plans already in motion.  He let her collar him as he walked her backwards to an old desk in the corner, hefting her up with one hand under her bum and setting her down gently.  He whipped the mouse off and flung it against the far wall, eyes on her mouth.

“Who was that in there, who got you all hot and bothered?”  He leaned his body into hers, hips laying between her thighs,  “Or was it more the whip than the man?”

“A terrible combination of both, I’m afraid, but that’s Sherlock.”  She leaned back on her elbows, white coat bunching underneath her. She wiggled her core against his length, “Which one was it for you?”

He gave her a sharp, sharp grin and leaned over her like a panther about to gut his prey, “A terrible combination of both,” against her mouth and he waited for her to grin before he laid his body on top of hers and kissed her slowly, deeply.  He let her mouth go and immediately buried his nose behind her ear, smelling a whiff of perfume and a most musky combination of sweat and skin and _Molly_.  He was about to sink his teeth into her neck when he felt a tug on his hair, and Molly’s head went _up_ and his neck went _down_ and _oh_ he would NOT have expected her to take the initiative like that but when she sank her teeth into his own neck, he almost howled.  His balls felt heavy, the jeans too tight, and when he bucked against her, she moaned.

Her neck and the graceful line of her jaw could wait.

“Say my name,” he growled, running one hand possessively down her front.  He felt hot, itchy and manic and her eyes were wild.

“ _Jim_ ,” she breathed, and he growled, hand working at the fly of her pants.  He almost ripped the cheap stitching in his haste, but when one clever hand wiggled inside and dipped two fingers into her swollen, wet pussy he had to kiss her to swallow the obscene sounds she was making.  He slammed his free hand on the table next to her shoulder, supporting his weight while she rolled her hips and fucked herself on his hand.

“He’s what you want, but right now, I’m what you _need_.”  Jim hissed against her ear, scraping his teeth over the sensitive lobe.  Molly panted, pressing her hips up against his hand. She was rewarded with a third finger and she tried to reach between them with clumsy fingers, her coat pressed awkwardly under them and restricting her movement.  “Unbutton your shirt,” he snarled, and instantly her fingers were flying over the buttons. She wasn’t wearing a bra. He felt weak in the knees suddenly, pulling his hand out of her pants to spread her blouse open so he could see her.

“Magnificent,” he breathed, and he was started to find himself shaking with need and already sweating.  He leaned down to lick at her breasts and bite down on the sensitive flesh. He hadn’t been so affected by a lover in _ages_.  He couldn’t leave a mark on her neck, but he could on hidden places Sherlock wouldn’t see.  She grabbed the back on his head, fingers twisting in his hair, and hooked her legs around his waist.

“Now,” she demanded, her voice rough, low and sending heat straight through his spine to his groin.  He groaned and reached down to unbutton his fly when Molly smoothly sat up, sliding her arms free of her lab coat, forcing him to stand upright as she reached between them.  She ran her hand over the hard length in his pants, and he rolled his hips lightly against her. She unbuttoned him with a shaking hand and slowly pulled the zipper tab down.  He shoved the denim and his black briefs around his upper thighs, his cock springing free.

Molly’s eyes were immediately drawn to him, thick and a little short, but a nice curve and she licked her lips.  He caught her chin with one hand and kissed her softly as she held his aching balls with one hand as if testing their weight, lightly stroking his cock with the other.

He put one hand on her shoulder and moved to push her back when she froze.  She still had both hands on his genitals when he pulled back, a little frustrated and confused.  “What,” he snapped, unable to keep Moriarty from surfacing.

She whispered, “I don’t...do this often.”  As his brows soared, she amended, “Have unexpected sex at work.  Do you...condom?” She looked at him from under curled lashes, eyes hopeful.

Oh.  Right.  “I...uh.”  He fumbled in his sagging pants for his wallet, sure he’d thought to put one in there as part of his disguise, and removed the shiny silver packet in triumph.

“Excellent,” she breathed against his mouth, removing her hands from him to rip open the foil and roll the latex down his length.  He frantically made a mental note to replace it. She resumed stroking him, letting go only at his insistent push on her shoulder.

As soon as she was back on her elbows, he lined himself up, moving to kiss her as he slid inside.  She was slick, ready, unbelievably turned on, and she gave a long, low moan as he bottomed out.

 _God_.  He’d forgotten how good this was.

He half wanted to go slowly, savor the moment, then a loud _whack_ sounded from the morgue, through the heavy storage room door, and she hooked her legs around his waist, raising herself up, and when she growled, “ _Move_.” he found he couldn’t stop the sudden snap of his hips.

He rode her fast and hard, feeling her muscles tightening as her face slowly grew redder, biting on her tongue to stop her moans.  He buried his face in her shoulder as he fucked her, hearing his balls slap against her ass as the wet sound of their joining filled the room.

The deep smell of sex was surrounding them and Jim suddenly hopped on the desk.  He almost bent Molly in half as his knees cradled her thighs, legs high up on his waist as he stabilized himself with his hands against the wall.  She braced herself instantly, bracing her forearms just below his hands as he really started to pound into her. He filled her full, stuffing her over and over, so intent on his own pleasure that her first orgasm took him by surprise.  She let out a loud moan that he instantly stifled with his own mouth, turning his thrusts hard and staying deep. She pulsed around him erratically, and he fucked her right through it.

When her head fell back against the desk, he unfurled himself back up, laying one heavy hand on the long column of her throat for a second, and fucked her even harder.  He was close, so close, and his eyes got wide when her back arched and she let out a little sob as she came a _second_ time.

“My my,” he panted, “So responsive, Doctor Hooper.”  She could do little more than moan in reply and grip his rock hard biceps weakly as he rode her.  Her breasts moved beautifully under her shirt, and as her inner muscles rolled against him, he felt the familiar heaviness building, his thrusts going shorter and deeper, almost out of his control as the strongest orgasm he’d had in at least five years built heavy in his balls and the strong lines of his cock.

He pressed himself into her so deep that her hips tilted up almost vertically, her legs automatically sliding around his shoulders as he jerked against her, his cum spilling out of him and filling the condom.  She couldn’t help but softly cry his name, “ _JIm, Jim, Jim_ ,” and he pressed into her even deeper, his balls twitching against the soft curve of her arse.

He was still buried in her, aftershocks from her orgasm making her pulse unpredictably on his spent cock, his spine still tingling from his release, when he blurted out, “Do you want to get coffee with me?  Tomorrow?”

She gave him a brilliant grin, her mouth curving up into an adorable smile, and she nodded.  “Seems like the obvious next step, yeah?” She sighed as he leaned down to kiss her, his mouth landing sloppy kisses down her front, kissing each of her breasts in turn, running his teeth over her nipples, and he felt her flex around him.

The sensation was too much, and he slid out of her with a hiss.  He hopped down and pulled off the condom, tying it in a neat knot and setting it to the side until they left.  She looked disappointed and made a sad sound, but he just knelt between her thighs. He let his breath ghost over her and watched the muscles of her belly tense, leaning in to kiss the delicate skin where her thigh met her pelvis.  She gave a little cry and he smirked against her.

Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this for as long as he could make it last.  It could take _months_ for the rest of his plans to fall into place, after all.

He pressed his mouth to her soaked quim in a parody of a kiss, snaking his tongue inside of her as she screamed around the knuckles she’d shoved in her mouth.  He hummed against her as she tilted her pelvis up sharply, his hands running around her hips and thighs as he plied all of her with his mouth. He sucked on her clit and slid two fingers inside of her, drawing her third orgasm out of her with a little wail, so much easier than he thought it would be.  He licked up the mess dripping from her labia with broad sweeps of the flat of his tongue, the muscles in her thighs jerking as she brought one hand down to gently push his head away.

He looked up at her, her hair mussed and eyes hazy, face rubescent and glistening with sweat.  He was sure he looked the same.  “No more,” she said softly.

He nodded and stood up, holding out his hand to assist her in sitting upright.

Sh blew out a shaky breath and they both chuckled.  She helped pull up his trousers, he buttoned her shirt for her.  He breathed in her hair and she kissed the corner of his mouth. They smiled at each other, and Jim was surprised to find that he meant it.

This had been fun.  He liked fun.

He put the condom in his pocket and pulled her to him by her hipbones, those delicate arches of her iliac crest almost visible through her ill-fitting black pants.  He kissed her slowly, savoring the smell of himself on her, and let her go. He opened the storage closet door like a gentleman, and she winked at him as she walked through.

“Coffee, right? Tomorrow?”  He had to make sure, he absolutely wanted to see her again.

She nodded playfully, “Let’s hope our breaks align, we could go to a real shop instead of the sludge they serve in the cafeteria.”  Oh, he would be making sure their schedules lined up for the next month as soon as he got back to his desk.

Sherlock was done with the crop, adjusting his jacket and hair.  Jim watched him for a moment through the little window in the door.

_Soon._

Molly gave him one more little wave before back through the door, her voice instantly girlish and teasing, “So, bad day was it?”

Jim couldn’t help the half-smile that came to his lips.

God, he was going to enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I look forward to hearing what you thought. <3


End file.
